Living the Martial Way
by Schwarzd354
Summary: Ranma learns more on his training trip then just how to fight. He learns what it truly means to be a martial artist. How will this affect his relationships with the Tendo girls?
1. Chapter 1

Living the Martial Way

Chapter 1

At the age of four, Ranma was taken from his mother to go on what his father called a "training trip". The logic Genma gave to Nodoka was that in order to make Ranma the best possible martial artist, they had to go to as many places as possible in order to study different styles. Nodoka had not wanted to be removed from her son's life, but she knew of her husband's passion for martial arts and his desire to instill that same passion into their son. Reluctantly, she bid them a fond farewell, with Genma's word of honor that she would be told the moment he and her son returned.

What Nodoka did not know, was that Genma only used martial arts as an excuse to avoid doing any real work. He was a skilled fighter; there was no doubt about that. But he lacked the discipline and morals of a true martial artist. He had supported Nodoka and Ranma by defeating masters and claiming the signs and heirlooms of their dojos, only to sell the items back to them at obscene prices. And while this earned him a fair income, he spent most of it on sake and other vices. Furthermore, his actions made him quite infamous in the area, which was his main reason for leaving.

His explanation for bringing his young son with him was true; he did want to train the boy. But he also saw ways to use Ranma as a bartering chip. Over the years Genma used his son in many ways, and abused him in many more. Ranma was equal parts tool and son. Genma would convince the child to beg people for handouts. The times they bargained for shelter in exchange for chores, Genma would have Ranma do the work with the excuse that "It's good training for the boy." The people they came across were not stupid, and the pair was never able to stay in most towns for more then a few days.

For Ranma, his childhood ended the day he left his mother. In addition to their daily sparring matches. Genma would regularly beat Ranma with little provocation, and would often be so drunk while committing the act that he would not remember doing it. This is not to say that Ranma's life was entirely horrible. Whenever they came to one, Ranma and Genma would stay at a dojo. Genma refrained from his earlier methods of income, and would even leave Ranma under the care of the local master, often for days at a time as he went off on "journeys of self-reflection". It only took until Ranma was six years old to realize why Genma always had extra money when he returned from these trips.

Ranma loved staying with the masters and learning from them. At first all he expected, all he wanted, was fighting techniques. And he was immensely talented in that respect. Even from a young age, Ranma had great physical coordination and near-total recall. This allowed him to learn strikes, blocks, combinations, techniques and katas in a fraction of the normal time. And by carrying what he learned from one school to another, Ranma learned several different arts including Karate, Akido, and even Tae Kwon Do. And fortunately, Ranma quickly learned the difference between what his father called "The Art" and what true martial arts was. It happened at one of the first dojos Ranma stayed at.

Ranma was practicing the kata he had just learned, making sure he was executing it properly, when the dojo's master, Sensei Amano, approached him.

"Good morning Ranma."

"Good morning Sensei Amano." Replied Ranma as he bowed.

"I was wondering Ranma, what has your father told you about martial arts?"

The four year old's face lit up at the chance to praise his father. "Pop says that the Art is the most important thing a man can do. That only real men can practice it. And that I should ignore everything else. Oh and that I have to practice it all day everyday to make sure I never lose because real men don't lose fights. And-"

"I see," interrupted Amano. "Ranma, I'd like to show you something about the core of martial arts." Amano pointed to the front wall of the dojo. "Tell me Ranma, can you read those kanji?"

Ranma looked closely at the kanji written on the wall of the dojo. "No sir, what do they say?"

Amano knelt down and looked the young boy in the eye. "Those are the founding principles of our school. 'Self-Control', 'Perseverance', 'Integrity', 'Courtesy' and 'Indomitable Spirit'. And there are other rules that we follow, rules that come from these principles. 'Help those who can not help themselves.' 'Never abuse your skills.' And 'Never bend in your beliefs.' You see Ranma, we follow these rules not because we have to, but because we understand the position we are in."

"What position is that?"

"As martial artists, we are stronger, faster and more skilled then most people. Because of that, we have a responsibility to use our abilities with discipline. That discipline grows over time as the student's ability grows. Do you understand why I'm telling you this?"

"Because…because you don't want me to hurt someone?"

Amano smiled. "Yes Ranma, that is exactly why."

"I understand Sensei. I want to learn more. Will you teach me?" Ranma's enthusiasm was infectious.

"Ranma, it would be my pleasure."

Ranma was able to stay with Amano for another week before his father had them on the road again. In that time Ranma had shown an eagerness, and an aptitude, not only for the philosophy of martial arts. But also for more academic topics. History and anatomy being near the top of the list, and though he had trouble with the other sciences, he still was able to learn them quickly. Ranma's near perfect memory aided him here as well, he only had to read a book once and he could remember the content, sometimes even the exact wording. Ranma also showed a love of fiction and his natural dexterity granted him a great talent at calligraphy. Ranma was so torn when he had to leave, that Amano gave him the novel the boy was currently reading as a going away present. Genma sold the book in the next town claiming that they needed money for shelter, only to spend it on sake. When Ranma protested the sale, Genma beat him claiming that the novel was so much crap and would only distract him.

And so it went. For the next eight years the pair traveled across Japan. Stopping at every dojo they found. Ranma could usually count on at least a week or two at each dojo. He made it a point to ask the master about the dojo's library as soon as Genma took off on his "Introspective journey." Ranma's intellect and desire for knowledge was always welcomed. He would spend the days adding to his physical skills, and spend his nights adding to his mental ones. Ranma would often have discussions with the masters while perusing the library or as was more often the case, while working a calligraphy brush. His simple calligraphy soon became wonderful pieces of art which he was more then willing to leave with the dojo in thanks for their kindness. Many masters would also give Ranma a few books from their collection, which he would then donate to another dojo once he had read them. And as he left the dojo, each and every one of the masters he met would tell Ranma "You are welcome here any time young man. We hope to see you again. Be well." Ranma always promised to return as soon as he could.

After the loss of his first book, Ranma quickly learned not to tell his father about the other gifts. And when an attempt to discuss martial philosophy with his father only earned him harsh words and harsher blows under the pretense of "Real martial artists don't need to think, they only need to know how to fight." Ranma did not tell his father of his mental studies. The young boy grew up quickly, developing a persona that he used to pacify Genma. Pretending to be a chip off the old block, Ranma would parrot back Genma's ideas of the superiority of martial artists, the uselessness of intellect, and the weakness of women. The latter being the most common theme of Genma's ranting, drunk or sober, and was the hardest for Ranma to even pretend to believe. After all, many of the masters had daughters who were just as skilled as Ranma himself, if not more so. And after befriending them, he could not wrap his mind around the idea that women were nothing more then "a distraction from the art" and "were only good for cleaning and making children." Thankfully, Ranma was able to drop the pretense when Genma left him alone.

After eight years, Genma suddenly announced that they were returning to Nerima. At twelve years old, Ranma was smart enough to understand why. They, or rather Genma, had worn out their welcome at every dojo and town they could find. Genma was returning to Nerima because there was no where left for him to go except for home. But Ranma was torn. He knew that if he returned with his father, he may not get another chance to visit all the dojos for quite some time. More so, this was his chance to be on his own and to earn his way honestly. He disapproved of his father's thievery and cheating. And had refused anything gained illegally since he was seven, be it food, clothing or shelter. He even once threw a stolen book into the campfire to prove to Genma that he would not be bought.

It took quite a bit of arguing, and even more physical combat before Genma agreed to allow Ranma to travel on his own. He agreed mostly because he lost the fight and could not force Ranma to come with him. And also because he felt that he could get by better on his own. Genma and Ranma went their separate ways. Genma left his son with instructions to go to the Tendo clan dojo immediately upon his return to Nerima. Ranma went as far as to get the address from his father, so that he could write to Genma so his father would know that he was alright.

And so Ranma struck out on his own. He made it a point to return to each of the dojos he had visited, and was always welcomed back with open arms. All of his friends and masters were pleased to see how he had grown. While Ranma had gained a great deal of physical growth, his mental and emotional growth was outstanding. Ranma retraced the steps of his first journey. He only stayed at each dojo a few days, just long enough to send a letter to both his family and the Tendo dojo and to sometimes receive a reply, but making it a point to return to each school as he had promised to. With his last stop being Sensei Amano's dojo. A young man of sixteen was greeted with surprise and joy. Ranma stayed up long into the night telling his first teacher about his journey. Amano was a captive audience, and was proud of Ranma's morals towards Genma's actions, and of his decision to travel alone. When he left Sensei Amano's dojo a few days later, Ranma headed to Nerima.

Four years after father and son had separated; there came a knock on the door of the Tendo home.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you've all enjoyed the first chapter. More is on the way. Please feel free to contact me with any questions and comments you have. I am more then willing to discuss why I chose to write Ranma and Genma the way I have. In the next chapter, you will see similar changes in the Tendo family. I've received a lot of comments about this chapter, so I revised it slightly. I do not plan to involve the Jusenkyo curses or the amazons. My motivation behind this fanfic is a more realistic view of the Ranma universe, with the focus being on the characters themselves. Thank you for all the reviews. I appreciate those of you who took the time to generate such thought out responses. With special thanks to HeeHaw, Crystishake, and Nysk.


	2. Chapter 2

Living the Martial Way

Chapter 2

I waited at the sitting room table. Kasumi was preparing refreshments for when 'Uncle' Saotome's son arrived, and Akane had gone to the dojo to work off her own anxiety. Normally when I get anxious I'd play one of my instruments. But Uncle Saotome hates it when I play, especially when it distracts him from his precious shogi games. He had made it clear years ago that he…was uncomfortable around me. And we only had enough sake to get him drunk enough to tolerate my presence in the room. Playing music would be asking for trouble.

So I'm just sitting here waiting, fiddling with my kimono or my hair to relieve stress. I'm very proud of my hair. It's long enough to reach my knees and when I'm sitting it tends to pool in my lap. I spend time each day caring for it. Making sure that the tangles were gone, that it was clean and smooth. I haven't cut it since mother died.

The knock on the door startled me, and I can hear Kasumi talking to what must be this Ranma Saotome that we're all waiting for.

"Can I help you?" Kasumi asked.

"Hello, I'm Ranma Saotome. My father Genma told me to meet him here when I returned to Nerima."

"Oh, you are Uncle Genma's son. Please come in. He is in the sitting room with father. Please go and make yourself comfortable."

"Thank you Miss Tendo."

'Well, he certainly sounds very polite. Could he really be Uncle Saotome's son?' I wondered.

"Hello father. Hello Sir, are you Mr. Tendo?" asked Ranma when he entered the sitting room.

"Why hello there young man, you must be Ranma. Please, have a seat." Daddy said. "This is Nabiki, one of my daughters."

"It is nice to meet you Miss Tendo." Said Ranma.

"Thank you. I am pleased to meet you as well Mr. Saotome." I said as I bowed to him.

Shortly after he sat down Kasumi entered with a pot of tea and several cups.

"Kasumi dear, could you please go ask Akane to join us." Daddy asked.

"Certainly father, I'll be right back." Replied Kasumi.

While we waited for Kasumi and Akane to get back, I heard someone move the teapot, and a cup was set in front of me. I must have looked confused because I heard Ranma say;

"You look nervous, try to relax."

"Sorry," I said. "It's hard not to be nervous when you're talking to someone you may be getting engaged to." I heard him drop his teacup at my response.

"Please excuse me for a moment." He said. "Father may I speak to you? _Outside._"

"Huh, wha? Ranma? When did you get here?" Slurred Uncle Saotome. I'm not surprised he didn't notice Ranma. It took over a dozen bottles of sake to get him drunk enough to leave me alone. Any less and he would have been crueler then usual.

"I'll tell you outside." I can hear what must be Ranma dragging Uncle Saotome across the floor. He must be very strong to be able to do that.

Once they're outside I turn to Daddy. "I'm sorry daddy, I thought he knew already."

"It's alright Nabiki, I thought so too."

Ranma and Uncle Saotome are still arguing by the time Kasumi and Akane get back. They take their usual seats to each side of me and we wait for the Saotomes to come back inside. At first Ranma was doing all the talking, but the splash I heard must have been Uncle Saotome being dunked in the koi pond to sober him up. The argument gets pretty heated after that and we can all hear what they're saying.

"-Think you're doing making another engagement!" Ranma shouted.

"You will do as I say boy or so help me!" This came from Uncle Saotome.

"Don't you remember what happened the last time?"

"Forget about that. This arranged marriage has been decided since before you were born. Now do your duty!"

"What about getting to know them? Doesn't that matter?"

"Fuck that. One's already engaged and the other is useless! So pick the third and quit complaining!"

That last bit hurt. I can feel my sisters hold my hands for support but I shake my head, I've heard this before. I know 'Uncle' Saotome doesn't value women, and that he thinks even less of me. But did he have to call me useless just because I'm blind?

---------------------------------------------------------------

And there is the second chapter of this piece. Thanks again for everyone who reviewed the last chapter, it really helped to motivate me to finish this one. Originally I was going to do a third person perspective, but I decided to go with first-person instead. I think it has more of an impact. And yes, Nabiki is blind. I have very good plot and character development reasons for why. I know that this chapter is short, but I felt that this was a good stopping point. The next chapter should be ready in a few days. Enjoy.


	3. Chapter 3

Living the Martial Way

Chapter 3

Father's choice of words leaves me stunned for a moment. He must have thought the matter was closed and started to go back inside when I asked.

"What do you mean, useless?"

He stopped and turned to face me. "You heard me, she's useless. That brat Nabiki is blind. She can't even cook or clean like a woman should."

Twelve years of martial arts training has given me a very strong hold on my temper. And after listening to my father's crap about women for so long, I usually ignore it. But this was the first time I had seen him be so blatantly cruel to someone who was hardly twenty feet away. Father had kept ranting while I was trying to maintain my self-control.

"Kasumi is the only worthwhile one of the bunch. She does all the cooking and cleaning around here, it's too bad she's already engaged. Akane is the only choice, even if she can't cook and thinks she can fight. Women have no place learning The Art! Fuck it's like she wants to grow a dick! But Nabiki just expects everyone to wait on her and doesn't do anything. She makes normal women seem worth the time. If you choose her you'll just end up with a spoiled little whore who-"

'So much for self-control.' I think as I silence my 'father' with my fist. 'I'm sure Sensei Amano will forgive me. Ow, think I knocked some of his teeth out with that one'

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane would have leapt out into the yard if I hadn't had my hand on her arm. When the dull thud of a physical blow reached my ears I felt her relax. Kasumi's shocked "Oh my." made me wonder.

"What happened?" I ask.

"He…Ranma…He." Kasumi sounds too shocked to finish.

"Ranma knocked his father unconscious with one punch." Akane sounds awed.

'One punch?' I wonder. 'That time Genma attacked me it took Akane and Father to subdue him. How did Ranma take him down with one punch?'

I hear Father ask, "Ranma…I, uh…That is to say. Is everything alright?"

'He must have come back inside while I was distracted.'

The next thing I hear is Ranma's voice. He sounds so ashamed. "I would like to formally apologize to each of you. I know that my 'father'" He practically spits the word out, "can be rude. But what he was saying is inexcusable. I will understand if you would like to cancel the engagement. If I had to guess, I would say that he has been behaving in a similar manner since arriving. I would like to do what I can to make up for any damage he has done to you or your daughters."

"Ranma, I…that isn't necessary." Father sounds as stunned as I am at Ranma's manners and display of morals. "True, Genma is…different from the friend I trained with. And his behavior over the past four years has been…dishonorable. But from what I have seen you are hardly your father's son. I…I think it would be best to…postpone the marriage agreement for now. Please, get to know my daughters. If nothing else, you will have some friends now that you've returned to Nerima."

"I…Thank you sir. If I may, may I speak with your daughters privately?" Now Ranma sounds nervous. "I would…Like to get their opinions on the situation."

"Of course Ranma. I believe I will have a few choice words with my 'old friend'." Father went outside as Ranma returned to his seat at the table.

"I…I'm sorry. I shouldn't have let him come here on his own. I dealt with him for eight years. But I can't imagine what it must have been like for you." He still sounds so upset. "I know how he feels about women, if I had know you were here I…I would have…"

"Ranma please don't worry about it. Uncle Saotome hasn't been living here. He only comes by about once a week. We just stay out of his way when he's here." Kasumi gasps when she realizes what she just said. "Oh my, I hope that didn't sound too rude."

"Sis, I think he understands." This is the first time I've heard Akane sound relaxed around a boy. "Seriously Ranma, if you hadn't hit him, I would have. Honestly, where does he get off thinking I can't learn martial arts?"

Ranma sounds more relaxed, "But still I-" I interrupt him.

"No. No buts. We should be thanking you. Kasumi is right, normally we would just stay away from him. But it didn't always work. Daddy would always try to avoid violence. But that would usually result in one of us being hit..." My voice drops to a whisper as I add "Usually me."

The silence that follows is thick, punctuated only by the sounds of Daddy yelling at Genma. After that last bit, I can't even pretend to call him uncle. The four of us sit there for awhile, all waiting for someone else to break the silence. I was about to say something, anything, just for the sake of conversation when Ranma beats me too it.

"Hello," he says. "I'm Ranma Saotome. It's a pleasure to meet you. Would you like to be friends?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

I could cut the silence with a knife. Mr. Tendo yelling at 'father' is only serving to make the four of us more uncomfortable. Looking at the three girls in front of me I start thinking. 'Friends huh? It's been awhile. At least eight years since I had a friend. Sparring partners? Yes. Instructors? Of course. Father figures? Sensei Amano. But, friends? I can only think of two.' I come to a decision.

I look at the girls. Kasumi is drinking her tea, her engagement ring shining on her finger. Akane is looking in the direction of our fathers, still with a slight sheen of sweat from her workout and with her hands clenched in anger. And Nabiki is staring at her lap, on the verge of tears and fiddling so much with her hair that her hands have disappeared into it.

"Hello," They all look at me as I speak. "I'm Ranma Saotome. It's a pleasure to meet you. Would you like to be friends?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And that makes three chapters. Again, I was originally planning on this one being longer. But it diverged from what I was thinking of writing, but in a good way. I hope the changing perspective between Ranma and Nabiki is not too confusing, please let me know if it is and I will try to fix it. Hope you all enjoy this chapter and I hope to hear from you all. The reviews have been wonderful and have provided an excellent source of motivation.


	4. Chapter 4

Living the Martial Way

Chapter 4

'He…He really wants to be friends?' I can't help but smile. I'm the first one to speak, "Ranma, I…I would be honored to call you my friend." The tension in the air leaves immediately. I can tell that he's happy to hear my answer, God I wish I could see his face.

"Me too." Says Akane. "It'll be nice to have a fresh sparring partner. None of Daddy's students will fight me anymore." We all have a good laugh at that.

"I would also be glad to call you a friend Ranma." This comes from Kasumi. "It's not often I meet someone your age with such excellent manners."

The silence that follows is as calm as the last one was stressful. Even Daddy's argument with Genma has taken on a new light, causing us to chuckle at some of what we overhear. After a few moments, Ranma speaks,

"Thank you. Thank you all very much. You don't know what this means to me." He sounds so grateful, the thought of why that might be makes me so sad. I reach for his hand, it takes a moment of grasping air before I feel both his hands enclose mine. His hands…they're so warm, so strong. I'm blushing so much I almost forget what I was going to say.

"I…I mean," I take a breath to calm my nerves. "I don't have many friends either. Not many people are willing to be friends with…with someone like me." For the first time since he arrived, I lift my head and let him see my eyes. Or at least, what's left of them.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I won't lie. I was shocked when I saw Nabiki's face. The scarring around her eyes was small, but noticeable. It crossed the bridge of her nose as if something had gone straight across her face. The shocking part was that her eyes lacked pupils or irises, it had all blended together. Making it seem as if she was looking through a brown fog.

I could feel her hand tense when she looked up. She was trusting me, by simply showing her face to me she was showing me her greatest fear. I could tell that she had been rejected before, many times. I couldn't do that to her, not after I had been through the same thing. I did the only thing that I could think to do, the only thing that felt natural. It felt, to do it felt…right.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I thought he might flinch away. It was so…wonderful when he didn't. When he instead squeezed my hand in support. No one had done that at their first look at my face. They were always scared by the scarring, by the mess of what used to be my eyes. I nearly started crying from the joy I felt.

I don't know how much longer he held my hand. He probably would have kept holding it, knowing that I needed it just by the look of gratitude on my face, when Akane cleared her throat.

"Now that we're all friends, maybe we could start to get to know each other." She teasingly added, "Although, it seems you two don't feel like talking."

One advantage to being blind, is that I don't have to see how much I was blushing. One disadvantage, I couldn't see how much Ranma was. I pulled my hand back and kept my head down until the blood left my face. But I couldn't stop smiling.

"Uh, well." It sounded like Ranma was pretty flustered. "Not much to say really. I've been traveling for the past twelve years. Eight years with the old man and four on my own. I think I managed to visit every dojo in Japan, all the ones on the main island if nothing else. I've studied six different martial arts, only three being from Japan. And I received my academic education from the masters of the dojos. Other then that…What? What are you all staring at?"

Akane is the first to find her voice, I'm still trying to find my lower jaw. "You've been traveling on your own since you were what, twelve? And you've studied six different martial arts…And you don't have much to say?" I can feel her shift to face me and Kasumi, "He's certainly humble, that's a good trait."

We all laugh at that, though Ranma seems a little embarrassed again.

"Don't feel bad Ranma, she's only teasing." I can hear him sigh in relief at Kasumi's words. "But still, that is quite the accomplishment. If you don't mind, please tell us what schools you've studied in."

Ranma is much more relaxed with this topic. It seems martial arts is one of his higher passions in life. "Well, and don't stare this time. I've achieved mastership in all six arts. Akido, Ninjutsu and Karate are the Japanese schools I've learned. I've also studied the Chinese schools of Shaolin Quan Kung Fu and T'ai Chi Chuan, as well as the Korean school of Tae Kwon Do…I thought I told you not to stare."

I'm the first to recover this time. "I'm sorry Ranma. It's just that that is very impressive. What else did you study at the dojos?"

"Just the basics really," he replies. "History and philosophy, math and science. I took up calligraphy and brush painting as a hobby, and when I wasn't reading for academic reasons I'd usually have my nose stuck in a fiction novel of some kind."

"And your father approved of this?" I ask.

"…No. No he didn't."

The silence that follows is as somber as the first one. 'Way to go Nabiki, first friend you've had in years and you manage to insult him.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I don't even realize how quiet it's gotten. I'm too busy trying to ignore my memories, some more painful then others. 'I thought selling Sensei Amano's book was bad. But when he robbed Sensei Reisan. "That woman needs to be taught a lesson." "A lesson? She's a Sensei, why are you punishing her for that?" All that question earned me was a beating. God, I was so furious with him. And I couldn't do anything! I was just a kid, I couldn't stop him!' My thoughts are interrupted my Nabiki's movement. She, she's bowing?

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." She really sounds upset. "Maybe I should go." She starts to stand.

"No wait," 'Good, she stopped.' "You didn't upset me, I was just…thinking. Thinking about things…that I don't want to remember. Please, don't go. I'd like to hear about you…About all of you."

She blushes slightly, but sits back down. It's a relief. I really didn't want her to leave. There is another silence as I wait for one of the Tendo girls to start talking. Kasumi is the one to break the quiet.

"Well, I guess I'll go first. Let me see, well, mostly I just take care of the house. But Auntie Nodoka helps me so that I have time to go to nursing school. I only just started this year so I'll be attending classes for awhile. Other then that, I help out at my fiancé's clinic and, mmm, Oh, I also like to read when I have the time." She gives a happy smile when she's done and turns to her sisters, waiting for one of them to speak.

"I'll go next," Akane says. "Umm, aside from school, most of my time is spent helping Daddy teach in the dojo. And in my free time I like to practice on my own. I don't have any other hobbies really. You know what they say, 'Do what you love and love what you do.'"

After a few moments, Akane nudges Nabiki. "I, um…I mostly just go to school and do my homework. It takes me longer then most people because it's all in Braille. I spend most of my time alone, I'm really nothing special." The entire time she and her sisters were speaking, Nabiki hadn't lifted her head. Akane nudges her again.

"Come on Nabiki, you know that isn't true. Tell him about your hobby."

I can't hear Nabiki's reply but Akane says, "No, it is worth telling and no, I won't say it for you."

"She doesn't have to tell me if she doesn't want to." I say. "It's ok, I don't mind." 'But I am curious.'

Nabiki lifts her head slightly, "No, it's alright. I, I…I play music. A…A few different instruments." She's started to blush, "But I'm not very good. Like I said, it's nothing special."

Again silence fills the room. Our conversation has more silences and awkward pauses then actual talking. Mr. Tendo stopped yelling at the old man awhile ago, he's probably stayed outside so that he doesn't disturb us. 'Man, was it the dumb bastard who made her this self-effacing? I hope not. I don't like seeing anyone like this…How can I get through to her?"

Nabiki's hands have disappeared into her hair again, she really must be upset. At this point, I can only think of one thing to say.

"If it's alright," I say as I reach over and take her hand again, "I'd like to be the judge of that."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

And this makes four. After receiving several comments (which I agree with fully) about the chapters being short, I increased the length on this one. Again, as always, I was thinking about making it longer, but I was hit with the idea for a good stopping point. Let me just say once again that I love the reviews I've been getting. You have all been wonderful in your responses. Be they one word or one thousand words. A lot of the reviews have been what has motivated me to keep working on this story, especially this chapter that was trapped by a case of writers block. For those of you who have placed anonymous reviews (and for those who haven't for that matter) please feel free to contact me directly. Some of the anonymous reviews have been the best ones (not that any were bad, again they have all been great) and I would love to speak with you more directly to get feedback. If nothing else, I could get beta readers. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I hope to hear from you soon.


	5. Chapter 5

Living the Martial Way

Chapter 5

The expression of gratitude that filled Nabiki's face was the best thing I'd seen since arriving. I was so distracted by her, that I didn't notice how far my shirt sleeves had been pulled up.

"Oh my!" Kasumi's expression of shock rivaled Nabiki's look of gratitude. "What on earth happened to your arm?"

'Shit, I knew this shirt was getting too small for me.' Aloud I say "It, it's nothing." I pull my hand back to my side and adjust my sleeves and collar so that they're covering the scars. "…Just a training accident. Nothing serious."

"Are you sure Ranma?" asks Akane, "Those looked pretty bad."

"Like I said, it's nothing. I've had them for about ten years anyways." 'I gotta change the subject.' "Umm, you said you were looking for a new sparring partner, right Akane? How about we test each other out?"

The three of them seem to realize that my scars aren't a topic that is up for discussion. "Sure," says Akane. "Let me show you to the dojo." As we all rise from the table Kasumi says.

"I think I'll go start dinner. It's getting late and I want to make sure there's enough for everyone."

"I'll…I'll just be in my room." Nabiki bows as she says, "It was very nice meeting you Ranma, I'll see you at dinner."

"It was nice meeting you too." I say as she walks away. She has her head down, but I catch a smile on her face.

"Ahem." I jump when Akane clears her throat, my shock puts a grin on her face. "If you're done staring at my sister," she says teasingly as I blush again, "the dojo is this way."

As we walk to the dojo, my mind keeps drifting back to Nabiki. 'What is it about her? She's so…so…what?'

Akane's question interrupts my thoughts. "You like her, don't you?"

Again she catches me off guard, I barely manage to stammer out a reply. "I, uh, I…think she's…very nice." 'Why did trying to answer that make me blush? Do I like Nabiki?'

"So you think Nabiki is nicer then me and Kasumi?"

'What?' "I didn't say that. I mean, I think you're all nice."

"But not "very" nice, is that it?"

"I, uh…I mean…That is…" I can't come up with anything. Akane's mischievous smirk prompts me to ask "What are you really asking me?"

"I'm only pointing out what I see." She replies in all seriousness.

"And what, may I ask, do you see?"

"I see a polite, handsome, and very kind young man who I think is exactly what my sister needs to help her break out of her shell." She chuckles as she leaves me behind, struck dumb.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I love music. I played a little before the accident. But once I lost my sight I threw myself into learning how to play my favorite instruments. I went past the stage of learning pieces years ago. Now I just, play what I feel. I don't like dumping my problems on my sisters. And Daddy doesn't understand, he just ends up overreacting. So I pour my soul into my music. I'm so absorbed in the flute, that I don't notice the creak of the doorframe until I pause in the music and Kasumi speaks.

"That, has to be one of the happiest things I've heard you play in a very long time Nabiki."

I don't want to know how red I'm turning. "I thought you were making dinner."

"A watched pot never boils little sister." She says as she sits next to me on the floor. "And besides, I'd much rather know what has you in such a good mood. Although, I think I already know."

"It, it's not like that. Besides we only just met."

"Yes, you just met a polite young man who seems to want nothing more then to be your friend. You just met a sweet young man who didn't let your blindness get in the way of getting to know you. You just met a-"

"Ok, ok I get it. I get your point."

We sit there for a moment while I try to digest her words. 'He couldn't like me, could he? What can I offer him? But still…' I remember how it felt when he held my hand and blush again.

"Maybe I do…just a little. But that doesn't mean anything, does it?"

"That depends, on what you do with it."

Kasumi gives me a hug as she leaves. She didn't say much, but then, Kasumi never has to. That doesn't help me figure out what to do though. 'I suppose, that I'll just have to see what happens. Hmm, maybe something a bit more romantic?' I think as I put my flute away and reach for my harp

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Akane may not be at my level, but she's still a decent opponent. When I told her as much, she immediately asked me to teach her. When I agreed it was like Christmas came early for her. I stayed in the dojo to get in more of a workout while she went to clean up before dinner. I was so absorbed in one of the katas I was trying to finish designing that I didn't notice Mr. Tendo until I was finished. I don't know if he always looks that serious, but I can guess the mood he must be in after fighting with the old man.

"So Ranma, what do you think of my girls?" His tone is as serious as his face.

"They're all very nice. I'm glad that I can be friends with them." That must have been the right answer because his expression immediately softens. He claps a hand on my shoulder and says.

"That's excellent news, I'm very happy for you all." His face turns serious again as he sighs, "Ranma, I told your father that he is no longer welcome at my home. I hope you aren't offended."

I can't help but smile. "Not at all. Honestly, I don't know how you put up with him for the last four years."

"Yes well, it was…difficult. To tell the truth I would have thrown him out years ago, friend or no friend, except that he kept hanging you over my head"

"…So he used me as a bartering piece…again."

Soun sighs again and crosses him arms. "I'm afraid so. You have to understand, when your father and I trained together he was…a much better man then he is now. We parted ways after we each met the women we later married, but we parted with a promise that our families would be joined through our children. That's why he was able to…abuse our friendship these past four years. Well, what I wanted to say was that I threw your father out without realizing what time it was. I can give you the address for your home and you can leave tonight if you like, but I'd like to invite you to spend the night here."

'Well that was unexpected.' "Thank you Mr. Tendo, that's very kind of you."

"Think nothing of it Ranma. Now why don't you go get cleaned up before dinner. Trust me, you'll love Kasumi's cooking"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At dinner, Kasumi gave her usual seat to Ranma, so that he was sitting next to me. He was just as nice at dinner as he was when he first arrived. More often then not, people who aren't used to me think that they need to point out where something is, or they'll move what they think I'm looking for to make it "easier" for me to find it. Ranma seemed to realize that I was more then capable of feeding myself, and that if I was looking for something then I knew that it would be right where I left it. He was very polite and answered pretty much all the questions my family asked him. Mostly it was just filling Daddy in on what Ranma had told us earlier. I kept quiet throughout dinner, I didn't quite trust myself to speak with the way I was blushing every time our hands touched, or when our arms brushed together.

"That was delicious, thank you Kasumi." The satisfaction in Ranma's voice made me think he hadn't had a homemade meal in a long time, "If it's alright with everyone, I'd like to get some sleep, it's-" he interrupted himself with a yawn, "been a long day."

"Oh of course Ranma, let me show you to your room." Kasumi was always quick to make sure a guest was comfortable. "Akane, could you please start the dishes for me?"

Akane didn't say anything so I figured she just nodded. "Actually," I say "I'm kind of tired too. I think I'll go to bed early tonight." I head upstairs with a small chorus of "goodnights" following me. As I get ready for bed, I can't keep my mind off of Ranma.

'He's so different from other people I've met. He doesn't assume I'm weak, or that I need help with basic things…and he…values me.' I let that be my last thought of the day as I get into bed. 'He values me.'

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Growing up on the road, especially spending most of my nights camping, made me a light sleeper. I wake up immediately when I heard someone crying in the next room. Getting up, I look out into the hallway.

'Isn't that…Nabiki's room?' I peek through her doorway and see her tossing on her bed, murmuring something through her tears. I'm at her side in an instant trying to wake her up.

"Nabiki, come on, wake up." Shaking her doesn't seem to be working, it's only upsetting her more. I can hear what she's saying now.

"Mommy? Mommy don't leave! Please don't leave! I can't see you! Mommy? Mommy! MOMMY!"

She snaps awake, sobbing. I do the first thing I can think of. I don't think she even realizes that it's me holding her in my arms, gently rocking her, rubbing her back, telling her that it's alright. She won't stop sobbing. She's so upset that she's soaked in sweat, her hands are fisted into my shirt. Why won't she stop crying?

I nearly begin to cry with her. "Nabiki, what happened to you?"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope everyone has enjoyed this chapter. I put a lot of effort into making it a decent length. It was difficult, but I think it was worth it. I'm going to try to have all chapters be this long from now on. For those of you who are wondering, I don't have a definite idea for how many chapters I'll have. I'm kinda playing it by ear at the moment. I know what I want to have happen, when it will happen remains to be seen. Anyone to correctly guess how Ranma got his scars will be mentioned in the authors notes of the next chapter. The next chapter will be written and posted in a few days as always. I look forward to hearing from all of you. Again, the reviews have been fantastic.


	6. Chapter 6

Living the Martial Way

Chapter 6

It seems like forever before Nabiki cries herself to sleep. My thoughts are roiling as I tuck her back into bed and leave her room. I nearly jump out of my skin when I end up face to face with Kasumi as I turn from the door.

"She had another nightmare didn't she?" It's more of a statement then a question but I answer anyway.

"Yeah, took her awhile to calm down…Does this happen often?"

Kasumi shuffles her feet before motioning towards the guest room. Once we're inside she answers me.

"They've been coming less often, but…And, sometimes she…" I wait, not wanting to force her to answer. "sometimes they're bad…very bad. I'm sorry, I shouldn't burden you with this, I'll go. Please try to get some sleep." Kasumi goes to the door but stops. "She only has one at a time so…and, thank you...she…she's never been able to sleep after having one before."

After Kasumi leaves I lay on my futon, just thinking. It's not until a few hours later that I finally fall asleep.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I wake up feeling more refreshed then I have in a long time. Then the memory of what happened last night comes back to me. 'Oh no, not another one. I thought I was done them.' I nearly start crying again until I remember what else happened. 'Who came and held me? He obviously wasn't Akane or Kasumi, and Daddy isn't as muscled so…' The blood roars to my face as I realize that it must have been Ranma.

I get ready for the day, trying not to think about the fact that Ranma was the one who held me, but it doesn't work. 'How? How could I feel so safe with him? I've _never_ slept after one of my nightmares…I need to talk to him.'

Making my way to the breakfast table, the only voices I hear are Daddy and Kasumi. Akane must be out for her morning jog. Daddy and Kasumi stop talking when I enter the room.

"…Ok, what is it?" I ask as I sit down.

There's a pause, I can practically feel them sharing a look. Finally Daddy speaks up. "Nabiki, Kasumi tells me that you had another nightmare. Are you alright?"

I nod. "I'm fine Daddy, Ranma helped me calm down." 'Dammit stop blushing' I tell myself. "Do you know where he is? I'd like to thank him."

When Daddy doesn't respond Kasumi speaks up, "He said he'd wait in the dojo while I got breakfast ready. Why don't you go talk to him while I finish up."

I give her a smile as I get up, "Thanks Kasumi, we'll be back in a few minutes."

I can feel the floor shake as I stand outside the dojo doors. I feel silly knocking, but I'm so nervous that I'm taking any excuse to put this off.

I hear Ranma call out "Come in."

Sliding the door closed as I step inside. I've always liked the dojo. There are few places where I don't have to worry about where I'm walking, even outside there are rocks and bumps in the ground that I tend to trip over. But in here there's just open space. It's very relaxing for me…not that it's helping now.

I feel stupid for having to ask this, "Umm…where are you?"

I hear his voice off in the far corner, "Oh right, sorry."

I turn towards his voice and meet him halfway, stopping when I feel his weight settle. I just stand there for awhile, trying not to blush as I work up the courage to voice my thoughts. He beats me to the punch again, his voice filled with concern as he asks,

"Are you alright?...After last night I mean."

"I, yes. Thank you. Thank you for…helping me…like you did. You, you didn't have to."

"It wasn't a problem, really…I'm just…I'm just glad you're ok." I can feel him shuffling his feet. "…Kasumi told me…she told me that you've never slept afterwards."

I feel so ashamed, I can't face him. "I'm sorry, you shouldn't have to hear about this-" I stop as he suddenly pulls me into a fierce hug.

"Don't ever say that. Ever. I'm your friend remember." He doesn't seem to realize that he holds me tighter as he says, almost in a whisper, "And…I know how it feels."

I realize that he isn't wearing a shirt when I feel the scars. They're all across his chest, arms and back. Anywhere I place my hands I find thick, angry lines covering his body. I can't help but gasp in shock. But I don't pull away, I can't, not after he was so kind when he saw my face. I return the hug, holding him tight to me even as he relaxes his grip.

After a moment I manage to ask, "…How?"

I can feel him tense again, "I…I'd rather not talk about it. And it's not…it's not that I don't want you to know. It's just…" He trails off.

"You're not ready yet."

He sighs, I feel it more then hear it. "Yeah, even though it's been so long, I…I'm just not ready yet. I'm sorry."

"It's ok, I understand…I'm not really comfortable talking about what happened to me either."

"…It's not being blind that's causing the nightmares, is it?" I shake my head. "And you haven't told your family what it is, have you?" It's more of a statement then a question.

I look away, "No…They already worry enough about me…I don't want to add to their burden."

I feel his hands turn my face back towards his. "Nabiki, I…If, if you ever need to talk. About anything. I'll be here for you." He places my hand on his chest, I can feel several of the scars. His voice falls to a whisper again. "…I know what it's like. More then anyone I know what you're going through."

He doesn't need to say anymore. I pull myself deeper into his arms, barely able to hold back my tears. "Thank you, thank you so much."

He simply holds me, the same way he held me last night. The same concern, the same tenderness. Arms that feel like they could pound concrete are holding me so gently but so strongly that I can't help but feel safe. All my emotional walls crash around me as I begin to sob into his chest.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the delay in posting this chapter. A bunch of minor stuff in my life piled up and got in the way. And once I took care of it all…I had writers block. I actually wrote a one-shot just to get the ideas flowing again, I posted it for anyone who is interested. I know that this chapter is shorter then the recent ones, I left it short partly because it's been so long since I updated and I didn't want to keep you all waiting any longer. But more importantly it's because I feel that this scene makes a perfect stopping point. I do know where I'm going from here, and will have more written and posted as soon as I can. Since it's the weekend, that should be very soon.

Also, the people who guessed correctly about Ranma's scars are Dobe-Teme, Dumbledork, keichan2, ChaosRune, Darkstardragon99, and Jess D. Thank yous go out to these and all other readers and reviewers. As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter and I look forward to hearing from you all.


	7. Chapter 7

Living the Martial Way

Chapter 7

"You know that neither of you had to come with me right?" I say as Nabiki, Akane and myself walk to my…house. 'I don't remember it at all. Having a place to call home will take some getting used to.'

Nabiki looks at me with a smile. She'd been doing that all throughout breakfast. I don't think Soun noticed, being buried in his newspaper the whole time. But judging by Kasumi's own smile and the mischievous sparkle in Akane's eyes they've both realized that something is happening between me and their sister. 'I hope I don't let them down…I hope-No, not hope, I won't let Nabiki down.'

"I know I didn't have to come, but I wanted to visit with Auntie Nodoka. We've never been to her house. She always comes to the dojo and I'd like to surprise her." Says Nabiki.

"And I'm here to help her home afterwards." Turning to me with an expression that clearly states her intent to tease me, "And to make sure you don't ravage my sister like you did this morning _and_ last night."

"Akane! He did not ravage me. And furthermore I EEP-" Nabiki squeaks in shock as I pull into a hug.

"You know Akane, if you call this ravaging, then you really need to get out more." I mimic her mocking smile, letting it grow as her jaw drops and she starts stuttering.

"I…That is…Come on. We don't want to keep Auntie waiting." She moves ahead a bit, probably to regain her composure. I let Nabiki out of the hug, but I'm surprised when she keeps her hand in mine as we walk along.

After we catch up with Akane I ask, "I've been wondering, why is your aunt living at my dad's house?" The only word for their expressions is incredulous. Akane recovers first.

"Umm…she's…not our aunt. She just asked us to call her that when she learned that one of us was going to marry you."

"Oh," I can tell I'm still missing something, "…why'd she do that?"

Nabiki stops walking and turns to me. "Ranma?…you know she's your mother right?"

I can feel the blood drain from my face. "Nabiki…I…My mom is dead."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I'm so stunned by Ranma's reply that I barely catch his hand as he tries to take it away. "Ranma…She…Your mom isn't dead! Why would you think that?" I'm nearly hysterical and I can tell that I am not going to like the answer.

To my relief he doesn't try to take his hand back again. "Dad told me. He said that that was one of the reasons we left. I always figured that I didn't remember her death 'cause I was so young."

"Ranma…" I'm nearly crying. "How…how could Genma lie about that? Even for him that…that's…" I can't finish.

Ranma's lets my hand go only to grab me by my shoulders. "So…he was lying? My…my mom is alive!" I can only nod, my hands over my mouth to try and hold back my sobs.

He must have realized how upset I was because his grip immediately loosened as he shifted it to a hug. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you."

I shake my head. "That's not it, I'm just…I'm just upset for you." In a small voice I whisper, "…Don't be mad."

He pulls me closer for a moment before letting go, "Akane, please take Nabiki home. I'd rather that neither of you see what's going to happen when I get…home."

"Ok," I feel Akane take my arm. "Come on Nabiki…let's go home"

I'm so numb that I hardly notice we're walking away. "Wait! Ranma?"

"He's already gone sis. He took off at a full sprint when we started walking."

I can't hold it back. I sink to the ground as I burst into tears, body-wracking sobs rolling through me. Akane is trying to calm me down with no success…I don't want her to calm me down. I want Ranma to be here. Akane is asking me what's wrong but I can't even form the words to tell her. To tell her that I'm not crying for me. That I'm crying for Ranma.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The house is, unfortunately, exactly what I was expecting…a mess. The paint is peeling, the windows are cracked, shingles are missing, the yard is torn…in a word, the place is horrid.

What does surprise me is the sight of a middle aged woman attempting to make minor repairs. 'Is…is this my mother?' I don't know how long I was standing there before she noticed me. I couldn't think of what to say to get her attention anyways, and I was still winded from running here.

"Hello, can I help you?" I can't respond…I can't think of what to say. "…Can I help you with something young man?"

I can hardly raise my voice above a whisper. "…Mom?"

She drops her tools. "…Ranma? Ranma is it you?"

I nod. She runs to me and throws her arms around me, I barely manage to keep from being knocked over. "Oh Ranma I'm so happy to see you. Oh let me get a good look at you." She pulls back slightly. "Oh you're so grown up. I had no idea you were coming today, you should have written and let us know."

I manage to get a word in, "Mom, I got in to town yesterday. Didn't dad tell you?"

She stops talking immediately. Her hand goes to her cheek without her seeming to realize it. "…No. He didn't."

I notice something odd about her face, especially where her tears have washed away her make-up. "Mom…hold still." Pulling out a handkerchief I go to wipe away the foundation but she flinches away from me.

"Oh, don't…don't mind me, they're tears of joy. I…I'm alright." I ignore her and wipe away the thick layer of make-up…and see several bruises.

"…Dad…Genma did this to you. Didn't he." I don't need to see her nod, I already know the answer. "…Where is he."

"Ranma…Don't…Don't make him angry. Please don't make him angry. You don't know what he can do!" She's nearing hysterics. I want to help her…and this is the only way. I rip the front of my shirt open, revealing the nightmare of scars.

"…Yes, I do." Her face pales, eyes wide with shock. "Mom…He told me you were dead."

I think that that was too much for her. She sinks to the ground weeping quietly. "No, no no no no. He wouldn't. How could he? Why would he?" I kneel down, wrapping my arms around her. Right now, I don't care about Genma, I don't care that I'm crying as well. The joy of seeing the mother I've always thought dead overridden by the anger I feel towards my bastard of a father. None of that matters right now, right now I need to make sure my mother is alright…I would have stayed there as long as she needed me to. But Genma staggered out into the yard.

"Dammit Nodoka!" He's clearly drunk. "Where the fuck are you? I'm out of sake!" He sees me. "Oh, it's you." He sneers. "Make yourself useful boy, start fixing this place up." He turns to go back inside when I speak.

Calmly, frigidly, I simply say, "No."

He stops, and turns to me. "Now you listen to me you little shithole. I fucking raised you and you will fucking do as I say!"

"No."

He stumbles towards us. I still haven't moved, mom shrinks into me as I hold her.

When he is standing over us he yells, pointing at me he says "You will fucking do as you're told!" Pointing at mom, "And you will get your bitchass inside and pour me some more fucking sake!"

I set mom to the side, she seems torn between staying in a crouch and running to do what Genma told her. I solve the problem for her. Turning to him, I say "Leave. Now."

He sneers at me. "Or what boy, you'll make me? HA!"

"Yes."

His sneer fades as his anger roars to the surface. "Why you little fucker-" He tries to hit me as he says this…he never had the chance.

With no effort I twist and catch his hand, while kicking his legs out from underneath him. I use the combined momentum from my twist and his punch to send him over my shoulder into the outer wall. As he attempts to get up I grab him, lifting him off the ground I say "You. Will. Leave." I throw him out into the street. "Never come here again. You were never my father."

That seemed to get through the drunken haze, or maybe I just beat him sober. Either way he seems to have gotten the hint since he runs off down the street. I'm not worried. I can scare him off if he comes back, and if he tries something stupid like bringing the police he'll only doom himself. I turn back to mom, she's looking at me in awe.

"Mom, are you alright?" She nods but doesn't say anything. "Um…do you want to go inside and talk?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I can hear them outside my room. Whenever I pause in my playing. I haven't been able to leave my room since getting home. I've just sat here, playing my instruments. It's not helping though. The tears are still pouring down my face in a steady stream. I haven't been able to bring myself to respond when they ask me what's wrong. Kasumi brought me dinner but I couldn't bring myself to eat it. I can't stop thinking about Ranma. I can't stop thinking about him and how betrayed he must have felt. I can't stop thinking about how happy he must be to be reunited with his mother…and while that makes me happier then I thought possible…it tears me apart because I'll never be with my mother again…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So that's pretty much the whole story." I finish telling mom about my life since leaving her. I hold back at some parts, just because I'm not ready to tell anyone. She didn't get upset when I told her that in response to her asking about my scars. She understood that, for all intents and purposes, we've just met. I'm just glad she calmed down, thought she's still stealing glances at the door as if she expects Genma to burst through it.

"Sweetheart, I have to say how proud I am of you. I'd love to get in touch with some of the people in your life. Especially that Sensei Amano. I have to thank him and all of them for doing such a good job raising my son." She looks like she's about to say more when the phone interrupts us. "Oh, just a moment dear." She goes to the next room to answer the phone. "Hello? Oh Kasumi dear how are- What? Why, yes he's right here. Just a moment. Ranma? Kasumi would like to speak to you, she says it's about Nabiki."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the delay in posting. This chapter took a lot of effort. As you saw there was a lot of emotional situations and I wanted to make sure I had them properly planned in my mind before writing them. Even with that I still did some heavy revisions but I'm pleased with how it turned out. As always, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I look forward to hearing from you all. The reviews have been phenomenally supportive and motivating. Thank you all for taking the time to respond.


	8. Chapter 8

Living the Martial Way

Chapter 8

I headed back to the Tendo's as soon as Kasumi told me what was wrong. Mom insisted on coming too, I didn't argue. When we arrived at the dojo I barely paused long enough to take my shoes off before dashing upstairs to Nabiki's room. It wasn't until I saw her that I stopped. She didn't even seem to notice me in her doorway. Instruments were scattered around her. A flute, shamisen, and a violin were on the floor, with a harp currently being played. Tears were still rolling down her face in a steady stream. I moved closer to try and get her to acknowledge me when I saw it, she had been playing for so long…that her fingers had been torn open. There was blood all over the harp strings. I panicked. I lunged forward and threw the harp out of her hands. She went catatonic with the loss of her security blanket and was like a statue as I pulled her into my arms.

I try to console her. "Shhh, it's ok Nabiki. It's me, you're safe."

That gets a reaction out of her. She lets out a wail that makes me think her soul is being torn apart, grabbing onto me as if I'm the only real thing in the world. I hold her tight to me as she weeps. Mom and the other Tendos rushed to the door when they heard her scream but whenever any of them try to come into the room Nabiki wails again and buries herself deeper into my arms.

They finally get a clue when I kick the door shut.

I just sit there, holding her. I think about the girl in my arms, wondering what could have torn her apart so severely. I continue holding her even after she falls asleep in my arms. When I go to get the first aid kid I found her thrashing about in her sleep, moaning in fear of her own inner demons…I didn't let go of her again.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I woke up slowly, trying to recall what happened. When it comes back to me I cringe, burying my face into Ranma's chest I start crying again. I don't know how I knew it was him, I just did. He comes awake instantly, holding me close, whispering words of comfort and support.

"Ra-" My voice croaks from all the crying, I can't talk. I feel him take my hand and place it on a cold glass. 'Must be water.' I bring it to my lips and start to gulp it down when he stops me.

"Not so fast, you'll make yourself sick." The concern in his voice stuns me. It sounds like he's been crying too.

After a few small sips I try to speak again. "Ranma…How long have you been here?"

"…Fourteen hours. You've been asleep for almost all of it."

"I'm sorry." I lower my head and try to pull away from him. 'He must think I'm worthless.'

He only pulls me tighter to his body. "Don't apologize." The concern in his voice outweighs the forcefulness of his tone, but I'm still stunned by its intensity. "You have nothing to apologize for, do you understand? _Nothing_. I will stay here as long as you need me to. All I care about right now is making sure you are alright."

I don't know what to say. It's been so long since anyone has been so…there for me. 'No one has just sat and held me, waiting for me to cry myself out. Not even daddy, Kasumi or Akane would wait like this.' I know it's wasn't because they didn't care, but more because they didn't understand what was upsetting me. I turn my face towards Ranma's. "…Thank you." I start crying again. Resting my head in the crook of his neck I add, "Thank you so much."

"Nabiki, I…you're welcome."

I think I must have dozed off because the next thing I heard was Kasumi calling everyone to dinner…Ranma hadn't moved.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I stay with Nabiki as much as I can. When she's cleaning up for dinner I stay right outside the bathroom. During the meal I keep her hand in mine. It's clear that she still needs the emotional support and I will give that to her. I will support her for as long as she needs me to.

She's clearly still exhausted so after dinner I help her to bed. Sitting there, watching her sleep, I can't help but wonder how I've fallen for her so quickly. 'She's pretty, but that isn't all of it…She's nice, but so are the others…' My thoughts trail off when Mom knocks on the door and comes into the room.

"Kasumi thought you might want a futon for the night." She says as she prepares the bedding.

"Thanks."

After she finishes, Mom sits next to me. "You're worried about her, aren't you." I nod. "You care about her." I nod again. "What are you going to do?"

I shrug, "Wait."

"Wait for what?"

"…For her to wake up."

Mom hugs me, "I'm very proud of you Ranma. I want you to know, even if you and Nabiki don't end up with that kind of relationship, I think that you're both exactly what each other needs." She leaves after that, softly closing the door behind her.

'Exactly what each other needs? Yeah, I think we already knew that…We've both been through so much…Even with all the good in our lives we've both dealt with a lot of pain…Too much pain. I don't think I could ever just be friends with her though…Even though I've only known her two days…It's scary but…'

I squeeze Nabiki's hand as she sleeps. "I love you."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I feel Ranma at the foot of the bed when I wake up the next morning. I slip out of bed without waking him only to trip on a futon. 'He slept as close to me as he could, even though…' I smile a bit at how sweet he is.

Heading downstairs after washing up, I overhear Daddy talking with Auntie Nodoka.

"I just don't know what to do, everything we had was in the house." Auntie sounds like she's near tears.

"Nodoka, please calm down. I've already told you, you and Ranma are welcome to stay here as long as you like."

"But I couldn't impose-"

"I insist. I've already spoken with the police and they believe that the fire may very well have been deliberate. I'm worried about the two of you, and I would feel better knowing that you were both here and safe."

"I…I just can't believe that Genma would…"

I feel a hand on my shoulder and tense briefly before I realize who it is. Ranma steps into the sitting room.

"Believe it mom…he's done some pretty bad stuff. And I think we all know how he acts when he doesn't get to have his way."

Auntie gasps at Ranma's tone. "Ranma please, I know he's not the best person but he's still your father and-" Ranma cuts her off.

"No he isn't. He lost the right to call me his son when he took me away from you. For eight years mom. Eight fucking years! He beat me. He used me. He tried his damnedest to take away everything good that happened in my life. He took me from my friends. He disrespected my instructors. He wouldn't even let me think for myself! I had to hide who I really was because if I didn't then…then he would…" Ranma trails off. He's holding back his tears but I can hear how badly he wants to cry.

'My turn. It's my turn to comfort him.' I walk up to him and take his arm, leading him away. I start to take him back to my room but instead feel him pull me towards the dojo.

When we get there he sits me down in the center of the room and sits in front of me. I hear him sigh before he begins.

"Sorry. I…I just hate him. I hate him so much Nabiki. He…He made my life a living hell. Whenever I was with him I always…I always had to…" He chokes back a sob.

I move close and hug him to me. It seems to be what he needed as he starts crying. Nothing as loud as when I was, but it was still just as painful as it is necessary. He tries to regain his composure and pull away.

"Ranma, I'm not the only one who needs to cry. You stayed with me for over a day, I'm going to stay with you as long as you need it."

He still managed to pull out of my hug, only to pull me into one. "I prefer it this way is all." He says with a bit of a chuckle. We stay like that for awhile before he speaks again.

"…He beat me Nabiki…He beat me everyday. Calling it sparring or training. He usually didn't even bother with a warning. If I was walking too slow he'd beat me. If he was hungry he'd beat me. If I cried he'd beat me. If I begged him to stop he'd…I only begged once…he broke my arm." He places my hand on his forearm. I feel a smaller, softer scar then the others.

"Ranma, I-"

He keeps talking, he needs to let this out. "The other day…The other day you asked about my scars…Are you sure you want to know?"

I nod. I'm afraid of what he's going to say.

"…I was six. He had found a book of "Ultimate training techniques" and thought that they were a good idea. He didn't use them himself, oh no, he didn't need to. After all, if you can beat up your son everyday then you must already be an excellent fighter. There was one where…where it was supposed to make you as agile as a cat. So he…He dug a pit. And he got all the cats he could find and threw them in. Then he waited…he waited for them to get hungry. Then he covered me in mice and fish and…and he threw me in and covered the top. He left me in there! And when it didn't work he did it again! And again! And he kept doing it! He kept throwing me into that fucking pit over and over again! He…He…" Ranma's voice broke as he started crying. Holding me the way I was holding him just a few hours ago.

I just held him as best I could while I warred with my own thoughts. I was stunned. No, stunned isn't the word for it. I was appalled that anyone, even Genma, could do that to their own child. That his own _father_ had done that to him, and felt _no_ remorse for it? 'Oh God. No, no I won't throw up. Oh my God!' I turn my face towards Ranma's, "Ranma?"

"Yeah?" 'Thank God he's calmed down.' I think.

"Is the porch door open?"

"…Yes."

"Good." I run out of his arms and begin to vomit onto the ground. I'll never forget how he came and held my hair out of the way. How he rubbed my back. How he ignored his own pain and held me as I sobbed, as I wept, as we wept together, as we shared each others pain…I think that that was when I knew how much I loved him.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

My apologies for the long delay. I had some company this weekend so I wasn't able to do much writing. At any rate, here is the latest chapter. I realize that the story is getting darker, I promise that it will be worth the read. Despite the emotional turmoil, I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and I again look forward to hearing from you all. The reviews have been absolutely amazing. It took over 130 reviews before I got _one_ that I considered negative. Thank you all for taking the time to respond, be they negative or positive comments and criticisms, all reviews are welcome and appreciated.


	9. Chapter 9

Living the Martial Way

Chapter 9

I couldn't help but be…awed. The fact that someone was so accepting of me that they could feel my pain like this. It amazed me. The only other person I had told was Sensei Amano, simply because I couldn't bring myself to lie to him when he asked about the scarring. I've gotten sympathy and empathy from people when they heard about various pieces of what I've dealt with. But that Nabiki was willing to share my pain like this…no one had ever done that before.

She stirred in my arms. "Ranma?"

"Yeah?"

"…I…I want to tell you something…I'm afraid."

"Don't be, you can tell me anything."

"No. That's not it. I'm not afraid to tell you. I'm telling you that I'm afraid."

"Of what?"

"…Everything…"

I wait, holding her close. I know that she'll say more when she's ready.

"…I'm afraid to leave the house, but I'm afraid of become a recluse. I'm afraid of being a burden to my family, but I'm afraid of being left behind. Ten years ago I was in a car accident with my mom. She lost her life, and I lost my eyes…And I've never really adjusted to it. And I'm afraid I never will." I hold her closer as she starts shaking.

"You don't have to be afraid Nabiki. It doesn't matter that you're blind. It doesn't change who you are. Nothing can change what makes you the person you are. I didn't fall in love with you because of how you look, or out of pity because you're blind. I fell in love with you because you're a wonderful, beautiful person. And I will spend the rest of my life doing everything I can to keep you from being hurt again."

She became as still as stone when I said 'love'. "You…You love me?"

"Yes."

"But…But why?"

"I just told you."

"But…I can't give you anything! I can't cook, I can't clean. And what about kids? I wouldn't be able to take care of them. I'm useless. I…I have nothing to offer you. I can't do anything that a normal person can…I'm useless."

Before she can start crying again I turn her face towards mine. "Are you done?"

"I…What?"

"I told you. I. Love. You. And you do have something to offer. It's the same thing that I can give you in return."

"What can I give you? I'm usele-mmp!" I stop her with a kiss.

"Nabiki. I love you. And the only thing I could ever want from you is you. And if you'll have me I'll give you everything that I am, and everything that I could ever be."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I was stunned when Ranma kissed me. I think he washed away all my doubts right then, but I still…

"Ranma…I…I think I love you too. But still I…there are so many things that I can't do." I can feel the tears coming as wounds that I've had for ten years begin to open again. I'm more then a little surprised at what Ranma does next. Pulling me to my feet he leads me back into the dojo.

"Set your feet shoulder width apart and bend your knees."

"Ranma, what are you doing?"

"Proving to you that you can do anything that anyone else can."

"But…But I can't learn martial arts. How would I be able to fight?"

"Who said you'd be fighting? Nabiki, you should know as well as I do that martial arts are hardly about combat. Now, set your feet shoulder width apart and bend your knees."

Epilouge

I smile as I remember that day from…wow, over ten years ago now. He proved to me that I was far from useless. If for no other reason then that he believed it. Ranma and Mother Nodoka moved in with us permanently, and three months later Ranma proposed to me. Ranma made me feel like the most important person in the world, without ever once making me feel helpless or inadequate. My thoughts are interrupted by the sound of little feet charging towards me.

"Mommy!"

I turn and catch my little girl before she can knock me to the ground. My five year old daughter still hasn't grasped that a pregnant mommy is not a crash mat.

"Sakura, sweetie. You know not to do that. You could hurt mommy or the baby."

"I'm sorry mommy. Can I listen to her again?" She bounces in my arms and presses her ear to my stomach before I can answer. "I can hear her! I can hear my little sister!"

The voice of my husband comes in from the next room. "Now kiddo, you know it might not be a girl."

"Yes it will." Just as confident as her father.

"Oh? And how do you know?" I ask as I hold my wonderful daughter.

"Because I want a sister so she's gonna be a girl and-Ewwww! That's gross!" This is due to the kiss I receive from my wonderful husband. Ignoring my daughter's protests I ask Ranma.

"How was class dear?"

"Fine, fine. The beginners are coming along nicely. I have to keep Sakura from beating them too badly when they spar with her."

"I'm a good sparer right daddy!" The kiss completely forgotten now that the attention is on her again.

"Yes you are sweetie. Now go wash up for lunch."

"Ok daddy!" Our red-headed blessing gives us both a hug before running off to the bath.

"So how was your morning?"

"Oh fine, fine. Kasumi came by and we had tea. I had to stop her from helping Mariko with the housework." We share a laugh at that.

"I'm glad I was able to talk you into hiring a maid."

"Well as much as I enjoyed being treated like a princess while you did all the cleaning, there just wasn't enough time after Sakura was born. And even less once she started walking and leaving a trail of toys."

"And you were once worried that you wouldn't be able to help with the children. You're better with her then I am."

"That's because she gets all the physical activity she wants in the dojo. All I have to do is listen to her give a play-by-play."

Ranma doesn't bother with a comeback, he just takes me in his arms and holds me the way he has for years. Even with our emotional wounds healed by our love for each other, we both still find comfort and security just by sitting like this. The moment ends soon enough when the bundle of limitless energy disguised as our daughter comes hurtling back into the room. We share a laugh when she fails to fit in her usual spot in my lap, being seven months pregnant doesn't leave a lot of space for a five year old. So she settles for climbing onto her father's back and tugging at his ponytail until he agrees to go make lunch.

I smile as I return to my seat. 'I never would have dared hope for this much happiness before I met him. And I know he would do anything to make sure I'm never sad again…and I will always do the same for him.'

The End

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you all enjoyed this story. If the reviews are any indication, then you have enjoyed it as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Writing this piece has been a constant pleasure, as have the reviews I have gotten. I am considering writing as sequel to this piece, as I have some scene ideas that I haven't used yet, as well as characters I wanted to bring in but never got the chance to. If I do write it, it will be after another piece or two that I have gotten ideas for. Again, thank you all. Every single one of you have made this piece more then worth the effort.


End file.
